


A Friend in Need

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay helps an old friend when he's down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2002. Although there are a few tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.  
> For this story, I'm using the dates listed on a Star Trek website. Riker and Chakotay are the same age (both born 2335), and Chakotay attended the Academy from 2350-54, while Riker was there 2353-57. It makes sense, since the actors are the same age as well. This was originally written for ChakotayFest. (Also it was originally planned as part of a series that was going to be Chakotay/Wil Riker, Chakotay/Worf, Chakotay/Tom Riker, Chakotay/Worf. This was the only one that was finished.)  
> Star Trek, The Next Generation, Voyager, Enterprise and all related characters and concepts are the property of Paramount. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is NC-17 for m/m sex.

=San Francisco, 2367=

Starfleet Commander Chakotay almost flinched from the smoky, fermented atmosphere that washed over him as he opened the dingy oak door. The smell was unavoidable, like an aggressive drunk throwing an arm around his neck, leaning too close and blowing fetid breath in his face with a slurred "Howyadoin'." Taking a last inhalation of slightly fresher evening air, he squared his shoulders and walked into the Gold Coast Saloon.

The bar looked just as bad as it stank. No doubt about it, this place was a dive. Wood panels were blackened with the grime of generations, while the timbered plaster ceiling was the kind of gray that only came from starting out white---years of smoke ago. Chakotay hoped he wouldn't step right out of his shoes as he tried to make his way across the sticky floor to the bar that took up the back wall of the room. The dull mirror built into it reflected the low-wattage lights scattered about, but didn't do much to alleviate the dimness.

As he walked, Chakotay scanned the scarred tables, searching for the man who drew him to this unpleasant pub. Figures slouched in defeat, curled around half-filled glasses of different shapes and sizes. Many avoided his eyes, simply drawing their drinks closer in protection. The few who did meet his gaze returned it with narrowed-eyed glares of suspicion. Chakotay didn't want trouble, so he simply nodded in return and quickly looked elsewhere.

He had almost reached the bar, dreading a conversation with the sullen-faced man standing behind it, when he finally spotted his quarry. The one he sought was in the far corner of the room, half sprawled across a small table. Only a back and the suggestion of broad shoulders were in view, but that was enough. Chakotay moved to the man's side and laid a hand on one dangling arm. "Hello Wil," he said quietly.

Like a bear rousing from hibernation, the lump in the chair slowly lumbered into a sitting position. Red-rimmed light blue eyes blinked blearily, then a rumbling growl issued from Commander William T. Riker's bearded mouth. "What the hell're you doing here, Chakotay?"

"Practicing my tracking skills." Chakotay took a seat across the tiny table. "I traced your trail of the last few days. Paid your tabs---and covered all the damage you caused. You started out in the bar at your hotel, then had a wild pub crawl to the seedier side of town. You moved from one watering hole to another until you collapsed here last night, or should I say this morning?"

"Hmph." Wil squinted at his glass, then raised it to his lips in a futile attempt to find a last few drops of alcohol. He set the cylinder down with a surly click. "Congratulations. You're an able little Indian brave. Now beat it."

Black brows rose as Chakotay absorbed the insult and the realization that somewhere along the line his friend had transformed into quite a mean drunk. "How about you come with me?"

"Not a chance." Wil turned toward the bar, raising a slightly shaky hand to order another round.

Chakotay was faster, yanking the arm back down to the table. "I don't think so, Wil." When bearded lips opened to protest, he jumped in with, "We either both leave now, or you tell me why you've been drinking nonstop for the last three days."

Wil jerked his arm out from under Chakotay's hand, nearly toppling his chair backward. He snarled, "Leave me the hell alone, Chakotay. I'm a grown man on shore leave and I can take care of myself."

"Really. Then why were half of those bar owners planning to report you to the authorities? You're lucky you're out of uniform. If Starfleet Security knew about this you'd be cooling your heels in their brig right now."

"Only long enough for me to turn in my resignation." Wil muttered as he lay his face back down on his folded arms.

"*What*?!" Chakotay rose from his seat in shock. "Resign?" He grabbed brown hair and lifted the slumped man's head until he was again looking into not-so-clear crystal eyes. "Wil, what in the world is going on?"

"I told you to get the hell out of here!" Wil reared up from his chair with a roar, clamping a hand around Chakotay's wrist and flinging him away. Chakotay went with the momentum, turning the toss into a spin that brought him back around to face a now-standing Wil. He brought a fist up and clouted the bigger man's bearded chin, then caught his less-than-fragrant friend's body as Wil sagged to the floor.

He quickly slung Wil's arm around his shoulder and began dragging the heavy body toward the exit. He called to the barkeep over his shoulder, "This guy got a tab?"

"Nah, you pay your way here," the man answered honestly, not wanting to make his own acquaintance with those capable fists. He saw the two large figures silhouetted against the evening sky, then the door closed and they were gone.

***************

Chakotay was tired by the time he laid Wil Wil's unconscious body on his own bed. He'd managed not to do any more harm---he winced at the memory of punching his friend---on the trip from one transporter station to another, and from there to Chakotay's cozy off-campus cottage. The fumes wafting from the unconscious man's body were explanation enough and no one stopped him on his journey.

He quickly gathered a tricorder, regenerator, sponge, soap, towels and a basin of warm water. Using the tricorder to find the bruise underneath the beard, Chakotay quickly healed Wil's jaw. Then he stripped the large body and began a hasty sponge bath.

When a still-unconscious Wil was clean, Chakotay reviewed his friend's condition once more. He quickly dialed up a hypospray to combat the detrimental effects of the large amount of alcohol Wil had consumed over several days. He added treatments for dehydration and the massive hangover his friend was bound to have when he finally woke up.

Chakotay returned all his paraphernalia, then prepared a quick meal that he ate sitting in a bedside chair. It was also his base for grading essays as he watched over Wil. According to the tricorder Wil was simply sleeping off the effects of his three-day binge.

When his own bedtime came, a pajama-clad Chakotay scanned his friend once more, then pulled out an extra blanket and approached the bed. He lay down on top of the covers, and touched the other man's shoulder. "Good night, buddy," he said softly, turned over and settled down to sleep. As he drifted off, he wondered what had happened to put Wil Riker in such a state.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

=Starfleet Academy, 2353=

First Year Cadet Wil Riker slouched in a chair in Admiral Wallace's empty anteroom. He couldn't believe he'd only been at the Academy three months and was already failing his Tactical Theory class. He was dreading the coming meeting. Although the gray-haired officer was congenial enough, Wil knew that if things didn't go well his Starfleet career could be over before it even started.

He straightened to attention when the door opened, then went back to his slump when he realized it was just another teen, this one in civilian clothes. Wil noted the black hair and golden-brown skin that suggested a tribal heritage, but otherwise ignored the newcomer until a soft voice broke the silence.

"Hello. Are you here to see Admiral Wallace about a Tactics class?" The handsome young man had an engaging, dimpled grin, but Wil simply did not care about anything beyond his own misery.

"Yeah. Look kid, I'm guessing you're here because you're failing too. No offense, but I'm not interested in commiserating or dissecting or anything else. We don't really need to waste any more time or conversation on each other, OK?"

The youth shrugged. "All right."

Wil couldn't interpret the sudden gleam in the deep brown eyes. He watched the slightly shorter man move gracefully to an empty seat on the other side of the room. The stranger pulled out a padd and soon became absorbed in whatever it contained. Wil himself fidgeted, anxious for the Admiral to show up so he could find out if the axe was going to fall.

"Sorry I'm late," Admiral Wallace called out cheerily as he breezed into the room. His face brightened as he looked at the two teens who quickly stood to attention. "Chakotay, good to see you could make it. Thanks for cutting your excursion short."

"No problem, Sir." The black-haired youth relaxed and gave his charming smile. "I'm afraid a few lessons in a holosuite didn't adequately prepare me for a ski trip to the Alps."

Wallace chuckled. "Ah, but I'm sure you had many lovely snow bunnies eager to show you the slopes."

Wil was surprised to see the teen's---Chakotay's cheeks heat with a blush. He wondered how the two knew each other; their banter was much more familiar than the three-months' acquaintance Chakotay's freshman age would suggest. He snapped back to attention when Admiral Wallace assessed him. "Sir?" he responded.

"Mr. Riker, I hear you're having a bit of a problem in Commander Preston's Tactical Theory." The voice was stern but the eyes merry. Wil couldn't figure out which to react to.

"It would seem so, Sir," Wil sighed, unable to hide his glumness.

"More than seem." Wallace gestured the other youth closer. "Well, not to worry Cadet. Have you had a chance to chat with Mr. Chakotay?"

"Um, not really Sir."

"Chakotay is a Fourth Year student of mine, Advanced Tactics. I've asked him to take you in hand, as it were." Wallace sat on the edge of his absent secretary's desk. "He's submitted an interesting approach to the teaching of strategy, and you get to be our proverbial guinea pig."

The older man nearly laughed aloud at Riker's startled-deer expression. He stood and clapped his hands on the gray-clad shoulders. "Good luck, Cadet Riker." He nodded to the other youth, "You too, Chakotay." Then he headed into his office, whistling.

Chakotay moved to stand in front of the stunned student. He noted again the crystal clarity of the teen's eyes, his dark brown hair and tall frame. "You've just had an important lesson in Tactics, Cadet Riker." He winked. "Never assume."

He turned and crossed to the door, saying over his shoulder, "Come on, we can talk just as easily outside."

Wil followed the other cadet's loose-limbed stride, unconsciously admiring the view as they headed into the slanting light of late afternoon. Chakotay led him down a nearly hidden path through the gardens. They slipped around the end of a tall hedge into a secluded patch of grass and flowers. A small table with two benches sat to one side. Nearby were a pair of loungers set low to the ground with a flat round disk in between.

"Welcome to my little corner of the Academy," Chakotay said, spreading his arms in invitation.

Wil hesitantly stepped forward and perched on one of the benches. "How did you find this place?"

"Boothby. He's the head gardener, and a legend around here." Chakotay sprawled on the other seat. "I help him out sometimes, and he's my boxing coach. When he found out I knew carpentry, he set me to designing little pieces of furniture like these for the gardens. In exchange, I got this corner of the grounds to call my own---at least while I'm here."

Wil leaned on his elbows and peered at the young face across from him. "Is this for real? *You're* my tutor? Just how old are you, anyway?"

Chakotay laughed. "Do you really think admirals waste their time playing practical jokes on unsuspecting cadets?" 

He mirrored Wil's position. "I'm eighteen. I was accepted three years ago for early admission. And yes, I am your tutor. That is, if you want me." The wide shoulders shrugged. "If you don't, then I can probably get someone else to help you out."

Wil shook his head and laughed ruefully, treating Chakotay to a flash of his own dimples and good-natured grin. "It's hard to believe that my tutor is probably younger than I am, but I'll get used to it." His light eyes twinkled. "Yes, I want you."

Chakotay could feel himself start to flush and quickly jumped to his feet. "Great! We'll start tomorrow, then. Is sixteen hundred hours here good for you?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine." Wil stood as well. "And thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Chakotay shook his head. "The Admiral wants us to use the lesson plan I've devised. It might not be any good."

"Well, my grade can't get worse," Wil muttered as the two moved back into the gardens.

Chakotay lightly touched Wil's arm before they parted. "Your first assignment is Sun Tzu's 'Art of War'. The faster you read it the faster we can begin the real work." He moved away with a parting smile.

Wil called out, "Hey kid!" and was pleased to see Chakotay turn. "My friends call me Wil."

"I only have one name, Chakotay. You can use that." Chakotay pointed a warning. "And if you call me 'kid' again, you're going to be 'Old Man'. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Wil said, then made his bemused way back to the dorm to download Sun Tzu.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

"But that's not what the Professor wants, Chakotay. He's looking for an application of *his* theories." Wil jumped up from the bench and stormed around the small area of green.

"Regurgitation, you mean," Chakotay retorted from his seat on the tabletop. "Do you really think that Commander Jason Preston is the end-all and be-all of critical thinking?"

It had been two months since the cadets had started their study sessions. They had examined the writings and histories of Sun Tzu, Alexander, Napoleon, Rommel, Khan, Kirk and others. Under Chakotay's tutelage, there had been a transformation in Wil's mind; now he could *see* the different factors---objectives, terrain, combatants' forces and positions, support, morale---weaving together like threads to form a three-dimensional tapestry of conflict.

With his fellow student's help he had learned to put himself into each leader's place and plot different strategies, gauge each plan's chance of success and the factors that affected the odds. The problem was, many of Wil's tactics were a tad...unorthodox. While taking tests in Preston's class Wil had pretty much stuck to whatever would earn him the highest marks from his instructor. But now they were starting simulated battles. Chakotay was urging Wil to find his own approaches to the scenarios, while Cadet Riker was firmly convinced playing it safe was the only way to ensure a good grade.

Wil stopped pacing and stared at the hedge. It didn't help that he was also wrestling with an unfamiliar attraction to his tutor. It hadn't diminished over the last eight weeks despite Wil's steady stream of dates with comely coeds. Chakotay may be a Fourth Year cadet but he didn't put on airs or try to lord his seniority over Wil. In fact, he'd been very generous in showing the newcomer around the campus and to some of the more interesting places in the surrounding neighborhoods.

Wil had found Chakotay's friendship increased his own prestige among his classmates, but didn't care. He simply enjoyed the young man's mix of focused concentration and easygoing, lighthearted fun. Chakotay also had a sly sense of humor and a shy streak that popped out at the oddest times, adding an endearing blush to that handsome face. 

Occasionally Wil found himself lost in contemplation of deep brown eyes, barely absorbing the day's lesson. All this despite the fact that Wil was getting a rep as a campus ladykiller, and had never even considered another guy attractive before now.

Chakotay sighed and contemplated his friend's tense shoulders and stiff spine. He really should just back off and let Wil make his own decisions. Or, if he had any sense of self-preservation, urge him to follow Preston's lessons while taking the sims. After all, his own project for Admiral Wallace depended on Wil's grade. Wil was now at the top of his class, and if he aced the sims Chakotay's approach to understanding strategy could actually influence next year's courses.

He sighed. But he believed in Wil, and thought that the freshman's unique way of viewing things should be encouraged, not warped so it could fit into someone else's mold. Chakotay thought that Wil using his own tactics in these made-up conflicts would also be a good way for him to hone his instincts, to get a sense of when things were going well and when he needed to make adjustments on the fly. Following someone else's battle plan wouldn't do him much good in that respect, because his decisions would be reflecting another person's mindset instead of his own.

Chakotay realized he was staring at his friend and quickly turned his attention elsewhere, hoping he wouldn't blush. He found himself thinking about his pupil at the oddest times. He could be in his dorm doing assignments for his own classes and suddenly his mind's eye would be filled with Wil's infectious grin and striking light eyes.

It was a little disturbing. Chakotay had plenty of friends among his own peers, but he was very much aware of the difference in their ages. He had come to enjoy the company of a contemporary. After Wil's initial disbelief he had accepted both his tutor and the situation with remarkable aplomb. Their natures complemented each other quite well, Wil's gregariousness balancing Chakotay's quieter insights.

Now these weird feelings were surfacing at the worst possible time. Chakotay was *finally* popular with the fairer sex (at least the First Year cadets), now that he wasn't younger than everyone else on campus. He was dating, cautiously considering the possibilities for his first serious relationship. He'd been stymied before now because the only Academy women interested in younger men were the admirals, and there was no way he was getting involved in that scene.

Chakotay shook his head and slid to the ground. He needed to give Wil some space to make his own decisions. And Chakotay needed time to get a handle on his unfamiliar attraction. Get rid of it, really, since nothing could come of it. He walked over to Wil.

Wil started at a soft touch on his arm. He turned to meet grave dark eyes. "Listen, Wil, you have to do what's right for you. If you think you'd be better off not trying anything unusual during the sims, then that's the plan you should stick to."

Chakotay could feel himself starting to blush as he continued. "I just want to say thanks for letting me try out my ideas on you, and I think you've got a real talent for tactics." He grinned. "And I *really* think you should just admit you're an iconoclast, and throw everybody's opinions out an airlock. Including mine."

He quickly moved away, pausing at the edge of greenery. "Anyway, good luck. Let me know what happens."

Wil watched his friend disappear behind the hedge. He returned to the bench to do some serious thinking.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

Chakotay hurried to Admiral Wallace's office. His gut was tight with concern. The simulation tests for Tactical Theory had ended two days ago, but he hadn't heard from Wil at all since their last discussion before the exercises even began. He hoped that his friend wasn't mad at him for expressing his opinion. He hoped even more fervently that Wil wasn't avoiding him because he'd failed the class.

The secretary waved him through, so he hastened into the inner sanctum. Chakotay skidded to a stop at the sight of a tense Wil facing Admiral Wallace---and Commander Preston. The middle-aged blond Tactics instructor squinted at the newcomer. "That him?"

"Yes, that's Chakotay." Wallace waved him to a chair next to Wil. "Welcome, Cadet. Have a seat."

Chakotay tried to catch Wil's eyes as he settled stiff-backed into the seat, but the other student was facing forward as if no one else was in the room. Chakotay gave a sad mental sigh and hoped he hadn't screwed things up for Wil too badly.

"Now, Cadet Riker, Cadet Chakotay, I'm sure you're aware that the sims results for Tactical Theory are scheduled to be posted today." Admiral Wallace leaned back in his chair and regarded the two youths doing their best impressions of mannequins. "I wanted both of you to know Commander Preston's evaluation of Mr. Riker's performance."

He stood and indicated the frowning man. "Jason here was unaware that I'd asked you, Chakotay, to do some tutoring. *And* to use your own teaching method."

The Admiral circled his desk until he could perch on the front, between the two students. "The results were unexpected." He almost laughed at the matching crestfallen, disappointed faces. "And damned impressive. Highest scores on record since you were a freshman in the same class, Chakotay."

"Wil, that's wonderful! Congratulations." Chakotay turned to his friend, torn between jumping up with joy and slumping in relief.

Wil still sat like a statue, stunned. "You mean I passed?"

"You not only passed, young man, you showed some of the most creative thinking I've seen so far from the freshman class." Wallace glanced over his shoulder at Preston, who didn't look pleased. "The Commander thought your solutions to the scenarios were highly unusual, but the bottom line is, they worked. And you get full credit for originality."

"Well, not all the credit, Sir. Chakotay really helped me find my own way of doing things." Wil quickly sent his friend an elated, grateful grin.

"Yes, we'll be taking Mr. Chakotay's suggestions more seriously now that they've gotten positive results." The Admiral shot another, more pointed look at Preston. Then he turned back to identical sets of beaming dimples and had to shake his head at the euphoria of youth. "Well, I'll let you go now." He slid to his feet and shook each cadet's hand as they stood as well. "Congratulations again to both of you. Dismissed."

Wallace waved away their thanks and watched the two bound out the door. He shook his head at their exuberance and returned to his desk. "Pull up a seat, Jason, and let's see how we can get more of our cadets to think out of the box."

***************

The two young men managed to walk with proper decorum until they were out of the building, then they started whooping with glee. "I can't believe it!" Wil shouted, laughing.

"Neither can I. Weren't you just going to give Preston what he wanted?" Chakotay asked, smiling but confused.

Wil's body worked off excessive energy, pacing around his tutor while his arms emphasized his words. "I was all set to 'regurgitate'. That was the plan. Then the first sim started."

His eyes flashed with delight. "And I could *see* what was going to happen, the way the battle would play out if I followed the standard tactics. And then," he looked at Chakotay, "I thought about what you said. So I figured what the hell, and threw the rulebook out the airlock." He nearly jumped with glee. "I can't wait to tell my folks."

"They'll be counting the seconds 'til they can congratulate you in person," Chakotay agreed. He gave a teasing grin. "Your head will be so swelled, I bet you won't even be able to fit through your door when you get back from break."

"That's right. We get two weeks off." Wil lightly smacked his forehead. "I was so caught up in finals and those damn sims that I completely forgot. Where are you headed?"

Chakotay shrugged. "I don't really have any plans. The vacation's so short I can't go back to Dorvan. I may take a few day trips, or kick around an archaeological dig somewhere."

"You should come with me, back to Alaska."

"Wil, that's really generous, but it's your first trip home since you got here. I wouldn't want to crash your reunion."

"Nonsense. My parents would love to meet you. Besides," Wil flung an arm around Chakotay's neck, "I figure you're so polite you'll end up doing all my chores for me."

"Don't count on it."

They laughed together and continued walking down the path.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

Wil's family was thrilled to meet his new friend, but a little embarrassed that due to other visitors Chakotay was forced to bunk with his fellow cadet. The two men took it in stride. They figured a week in the same room was good preparation for sharing a tent for their planned four-day camping trip.

Alaska was a beautiful vista of water, forest and mountain, and Chakotay was very glad Wil persuaded him to come along. He was lazing on a blanket at their campsite, watching his host arrange their food containers. They had both stripped to their swimsuits in deference to the heat.

Unnoticed, he ran his eyes over Wil's pale skin, admiring his muscles and amazed at the thick dark hair on his torso and limbs. He gave a mischievous grin. "Hey Wil," he called.

Wil hastily ended his surreptitious study of sleek golden-brown skin laid out like a feast for the eyes. "Yeah?"

Brown eyes gleamed. "You ever get mistaken for a bear?" Chakotay asked.

Wil's reaction was instinctive. With a roar of mock outrage, he flung himself on Chakotay, straddling him and pressing his shoulders to the blanket. "You take that back," he demanded, eyes laughing.

"Why, it's a perfectly reasonable question," Chakotay lightly touched one brown-furred arm, "Bear."

Wil leaned down, getting into his companion's face. "Do you really want me to start calling you 'Kid' again?" Then his expression changed as he fell into liquid dark eyes. He moved closer, lightly placing his lips on Chakotay's.

The kiss was tentative, a little awkward as they bumped noses trying to come together. Wil felt a hesitant tongue and opened his mouth, inviting deeper contact as he shifted to get closer. He moved to touch Chakotay's night-black hair, letting his fingers play in the silky strands. He felt a gentle brush along his neck, then shoulders as Chakotay's hands began their own exploration.

After a time they drew apart to stare into each other's shocked faces. "What are we doing, Wil?" Chakotay asked quietly.

"I don't know." His voice was just as soft. "But it seems right." Wil grunted when his back hit the blanket as Chakotay rolled them over.

"How can it be right? We're both seeing other people." Chakotay's eyes were concerned. "I *want* to kiss you, touch you," he ran his hands through the mat of hair on Wil's chest, "but I don't think I'm in love with you."

"I'm not in love with you either." Wil said. He shrugged. "And neither of us is in an exclusive relationship yet. Maybe we're just ready for a new experience, and we feel comfortable enough to do some experimenting."

The blue eyes were serious now as well. "Would you be okay with that? We just...see what happens while we're on this trip, and when we get back to the Academy we resume our regular lives."

Chakotay thought about it, then looked at his friend. "I think so, but we have to promise that if either one of us wants to stop, we do, no questions asked and no hard feelings."

"Agreed." Wil nodded. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, Chakotay."

"Same here. And we don't do anything in your parents' house." Chakotay frowned. "That would be disrespectful. So when we return there, we just share a bed like we've been doing."

"OK." Wil gave his merry grin. "We can always sneak out to the shed for some nookie."

Chakotay gave a surprised laugh, and Wil took advantage of his distraction to try to reverse their positions again. The two young men tussled and rolled, finally ending up on their sides with erections pressing against their swimsuits. They started kissing, hot and deep, as animalistic grunts sounded in their chests.

Golden fingers sank into a field of brown curls, finding the pale pink nipples hidden like treasures. Chakotay tweaked the pebbled nubs, twisting them a little, and heard Wil's groan echo in his own mouth. He felt fingers on his back, sliding and scraping down to his hips to catch his waistband. He lifted his body a little, letting Wil slide off his only covering.

Wil growled when he felt nails rasping across his abdomen, carefully removing the cloth brushing his erection, then yanking the material roughly down his legs. He felt the hands linger on his limbs, palms rubbing his flesh as the fingers traveled back up to encase his buttocks and squeeze.

All the while the kiss continued in earnest, mouths open and tongues dueling together in wanton abandon.

Wil put his hands on that tantalizing bronze ass and pulled, grinding their erections together. Chakotay broke the kiss to moan, then turned passion-glazed eyes on his lcompanion. The rapid pulse beating in Wil's neck drew him, and he descended on Wil's throat, teeth grazing the throbbing vein.

Wil's eyes closed, reveling in the primal beat of their bodies against one another, strong hands grabbing his flesh as he groped at Chakotay's. Their movements became frenzied as their mouths met once more, sucking and biting each other's lips, pressing hard enough to draw blood. They reached the pinnacle together, matched sets of semen spurting over their writhing forms.

Two bodies lay glistening with sweat in an exhausted tangle, feeling the zip of pleasure running through their nerves and veins to linger, tingling in the scratches and bites they'd bestowed on each other in their passion.

"I hope you packed a regenerator," Wil said, gently brushing the scrapes on Chakotay's bronze skin.

"Yeah. Though I never thought I'd be using it to heal a hickey *I* gave *you*." Chakotay lightly touched the bruise on his friend's neck. "That was a bit wilder than I'm used to."

"Me too, but it was one hell of a ride." Wil grinned, but soon sobered. "We gonna be OK?"

"I think so." Chakotay flashed his own dimples. "I wonder what other trouble we can get up to in a week." He touched his nose to his companion's. "Bear."

"Why you---" Wil claimed the smiling mouth and they started again.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

For all the opportunities they had, the two young men didn't take their fling very far. They enjoyed exploring each other's bodies, necked in unusual places as they stroked each other off, and experimented with oral sex. By unspoken agreement they never attempted more intimate joinings, preferring to keep things as uncomplicated as possible.

A week later they stood at the Academy transport station, an awkward silence falling between them as they readied to part for their dorms and pick up the lives they'd left behind on their Alaskan idyll.

"Are we going to be OK?" Chakotay blurted, cautiously regarding his companion.

"Yeah. Still friends?" Wil asked, hoping.

They clasped hands. Chakotay smiled. "Definitely friends." They shared a grin full of secrets as they went their separate ways.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

Their friendship never wavered. Even after Chakotay graduated the two kept in close contact, sharing what was happening in their lives. Occasionally they vacationed together, and even double-dated. They never acted again on the attraction between them, even after they both had other male lovers. After Chakotay accepted the Academy teaching post Wil would crash with him when he was on Earth and didn't want to bother with a hotel or impersonal officers' lodgings. The two were comfortable platonically sharing a bed, just as they had done that first semester break in Wil's home town.


	2. Chapter 2

=San Francisco, 2367=

Chakotay was awakened by groaning. He quickly called on a low light and retrieved the glass of water, bowl, and damp washcloth he'd set by the bed earlier. He knelt beside Wil, who was leaning over the edge of the mattress making retching noises.

"Easy, Wil. I don't think you have anything to bring up." Chakotay held the bowl under the bearded face just in case as he rubbed his friend's back comfortingly.

"Do me a favor. Just shoot me and put me out of my misery." Wil's voice was still hoarse as he gingerly lay back down.

Chakotay quickly ran the cool damp cloth over the wan face and throat, then activated the tricorder. He read the results and dialed up another hypospray, shooting it into Wil's neck. "This should take the edge off." Wil's body relaxed immediately. 

Chakotay picked up the glass and sat on the bed to put an arm behind the broad shoulders, helping Wil drink.

Wil swished some water, trying to get rid of the cottony feeling in his mouth. He ran through his memories of the last three days. He gave his host a sidelong glance. "You hit me?"

"Yes." Chakotay shrugged. "I thought you were going to get violent, so I made a tactical strike. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Wil sighed. "I was ready to punch your lights out."

Chakotay nodded in relief. "Do you want to clean up?"

"Yeah. Replicate me a toothbrush, will you?"

"It's all set. Your clothes are clean; I laid them on a chair with some pajamas. And you can grab my robe---it's on the hook. Are you going to be all right by yourself?"

Wil gingerly swung his legs to the floor. Both men stood; for him the room swayed a little and then settled. He nodded. "I'll be fine."

"OK. I'll go heat some soup for you. I think you've been on a beverage-only diet for a while." Chakotay slipped from the room before Wil could get defensive.

Wil sighed and made his way to the bathroom. After he was clean he just stood under the spray for a while, trying to keep his mind blank. Eventually he dried off, dressed in the borrowed nightclothes and wrapped himself in the robe. He padded into the kitchen.

"I was beginning to get worried that you'd decided to drown your sorrows the old-fashioned way." Chakotay quickly dished up the soup and set it on the table with a few pieces of bread. "Would you prefer tea or coffee?"

"Tea." Wil sat and lifted his spoon, moving the chunks of vegetables and pasta around. He took a spoonful, realized it was going to stay down, and began to devour the meal with relish.

Chakotay carried two cups of herbal tea to the table and took a seat, just watching Wil eat. He noted the dark circles under the guarded eyes, but kept his questions to himself. He simply sipped his drink and waited.

Wil absorbed the last of the broth with a bite of bread. He chewed slowly, then immediately grabbed his mug. He felt Chakotay's concerned gaze but wasn't ready to talk yet.

Chakotay sighed as Wil continued to avoid his eyes. He set down his empty mug and laid one hand on a pale wrist. "Wil, I'm not going to pry. I don't know why you didn't call me when you hit town, or what would drive you to drink like that. But until you're ready to talk it's your own business."

He stood and gathered their plates, moving to the sink to rinse and stack them to be washed tomorrow. "If you'd like to stay, you're welcome. If you'd rather go back to what you were doing, well..." He regarded the silent figure, "I'd appreciate it if you went somewhere else. Off planet. I'd still worry about you, but I wouldn't have to *know* you were in trouble."

Chakotay quickly dried his hands and walked back to the table, laying a hand on a robe-clad shoulder. "Let's just go back to bed. I have classes tomorrow, but I'll turn off the alarm so you can sleep in. Maybe things will be better in the morning."

Wil stood to follow, but spoke just before he got back into bed. "I don't think they will be, but thanks anyway."

Chakotay simply nodded, and walked to the other side of the mattress. Both men slid under the covers and Chakotay called out the lights.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

Wil roused to faint morning sunlight filling a comfortable, masculine room. He was grateful that Chakotay's timely intervention had prevented him from waking with a raging hangover. He turned over to regard his still-sleeping companion.

A fond grin softened crept across his face. Chakotay looked almost exactly the way he did on that first camping trip their shared year at the Academy. His features had softened in sleep, radiating innocence the way the bronze skin reflected the sun's caress. Wil sighed and lifted one hand to cup a high-boned cheek, warmth filling him as his companion nestled into the touch with the hint of a smile. Then he sobered, remembering his sorrows, and sat up to slide out of the bed and away from the beauty dreaming there.

"Wil," Chakotay said and blinked his eyes sleepily, watching the strong back stiffen. He pushed himself up, leaning against the headboard as he wrapped his arms around his blanketed knees. "What are you planning to do?"

Wil sighed and made his decision. "I'm going to the hotel." He looked over his shoulder. "To get my stuff and check out. That is, if your offer still stands."

"Of course. You can stay as long as you like." Chakotay tossed the covers aside and stood. "Do you want something to eat before you go?"

"No, I'll grab a bite on the way." Wil watched his friend circle him, trying to appear unconcerned. "I'll probably just drop everything off and go for a walk or something."

"Listen, I'm in classes and meetings all day, but if you need anything, just comm me. There's nothing I can't reschedule. I'll be back around 1700 this evening, so let me know if you're still out and about by then." Chakotay offered a small smile, "And if you happen to wander by a Chinese restaurant, take-out would be great."

Wil nodded his head wryly. "Message received. Dinner on me at 1700."

"Good. I'll let you get ready then." Chakotay paused at the door. "I'm glad you've decided to stay."

Wil gave a ghost of his usual grin. "I figure I don't really have a choice. You'll just track me by remote if I try to skedaddle."

"Damn right. I've already sewn a homing beacon to your shorts." Chakotay winked and left the room.

************************************************************

Wil sprawled in a lounge in Chakotay's thriving backyard garden, staring up at the clouds traveling across the evening sky. He'd ignored the interested gleam in the eyes of the concierge this morning as he showed up at the hotel for the first time in days, only to check out immediately.

He had dumped his bags at his friend's cottage and begun walking, traveling to familiar haunts from his Academy days. He'd even spent an hour on the campus grounds. He'd debated calling Chakotay to meet at their old spot for a chat. Wil had slipped around the hedge, settling down on a still sturdy bench to think about what he wanted to say to Chakotay. He'd already decided to confide in his old friend, but the exact words of explanation still eluded him. They just couldn't be extracted from the muddle of his feelings. So he'd left and continued his meandering through the City by the Bay.

Wil blinked when a sturdy silhouette blocked his view of the sky. "Still prompt as ever, I see," he drawled.

Chakotay lifted a shoulder. "For meals, anyway." He offered his friend a hand up. "How are your legs?"

Wil grimaced. "Sore. Walking the decks of a starship---even one as big as Enterprise---isn't anything like strolling the nearly vertical streets of San Francisco. Mountain-climbing would have been a better preparation."

The two reached the kitchen. Chakotay headed for the bag on the table, peering in and sniffing. "You walked all the way to King's Garden?"

Wil had moved to a cabinet to pull out bowls and plates. "Yeah, I ended up in the neighborhood. Took a transport back, though."

"You'd have to. Otherwise we'd be eating breakfast, not dinner." Chakotay dug out spoons and chopsticks, watching Wil out of the corner of his eye. "Are you doing any better?"

"I thought you weren't going to pry." Brown brows rose inquiringly.

"I'm not." Chakotay smiled. "I'm just asking how my friend is feeling."

"Your friend," Wil began to open cartons, putting some food from each one into his bowl and passing it to his companion, "is feeling rather embarrassed, now that he's sober. I don't know what I was thinking."

"After the first few bars, I doubt you were thinking about much of anything."

"That reminds me," Wil sat and dug in. "How *did* you find out I was in town?"

Chakotay took his own seat and fiddled with his chopsticks. "A colleague of mine mentioned that he saw you in the hotel lobby a few days ago. I left a message asking you to call. When I still hadn't gotten an answer yesterday, I went there myself and managed to pick up your trail." Brown eyes dubiously regarded Wil. "I don't remember hitting that many dens of iniquity in my whole time as a cadet."

"Of course not. They wouldn't have let you in the door until your senior year." Wil chewed a bit of bok choy, then admitted, "I don't really know why I ended up in 'Frisco. I mean, I could have gotten a room anywhere on Earth. I *should* have gone home to Alaska. Instead, I pick a hotel in the middle of your turf." 

He tilted his head and peered at his friend. "Maybe I was hoping you *would* show up."

Chakotay returned the look. "I'm glad I did." 

They shared a glance and continued eating.

Their conversation shifted to neutral topics for the rest of the meal, until they carried glasses of wine out to the garden.

Wil roamed around a few moments, getting comfortable with the twilight. Chakotay just sat, absorbing the peace of nature and hoping it would provide a bit of comfort for his friend's troubled soul.

Eventually Wil returned to Chakotay, who rested on an intricately carved wooden glider-style loveseat beside the back door. "Your work?" Wil asked as he set his goblet down on a side table and took a seat.

Chakotay smiled and pushed off the ground with his foot to start them rocking. "Yes. I try to keep my hand in."

Wil took a deep breath and faced his companion. "Do you remember Deanna Troi?"

"Of course. She's the counselor on Enterprise. The lovely Betazoid, your...Imzadi, right?" Chakotay leaned over and laid a hand on Wil's arm in concern. "Has something horrible happened to her?"

The answering laugh was brittle. "Well, not from her point of view, no, but mine...." Wil sighed and looked at the ground. "She's fallen in love."

Chakotay's brow creased in confusion. "I don't understand, Wil. Why would that be so devastating? I know *I* was sure you two would marry years ago, but I thought you both agreed to just be friends." He tried to catch Wil's gaze in the twilight. "Did your feelings change?"

Wil stood abruptly. "Yes---no, I don't know." He paced the small patch of grass closest to the building. "Deanna has dated other people before. So have I. But this time it's different. I honestly think that it's for real, maybe forever, and her lover is a good friend of mine."

Chakotay leaned back. "Who?"

"Lieutenant Worf." Wil couldn't stop a grimace. "He's the Klingon Security Chief on Enterprise."

"Yes, you've mentioned him before." Chakotay tilted his head. "Are you maybe feeling protective? Is he not good enough for her?"

"No, that's not it." Wil waved off that possiblity. "He's an honorable man, and he hasn't been involved with anyone since his mate died."

Chakotay considered that a moment. "Are you jealous, that she's with someone and you aren't? Or is it that she's not with you?"

"It's a lot of things. My thoughts, my emotions are all in a jumble. That's why I took a few days off." Wil touched a tall blossom-topped stalk. "When I found out about it, I knew they both wanted...my blessing, I suppose. I was sure Deanna wouldn't go ahead with the relationship unless she had it. So I told them I was happy for them and wished them all the best."

He returned to his seat. "It was a lie, but I faked it well enough to persuade them I was sincere. Even Deanna bought it, but I think that was more because it's what she needed to hear. I knew I couldn't keep up the façade for long though, so I bolted. When I stepped off the shuttle I thought about comming you, but I didn't really want to talk to anyone. So I checked into a hotel."

Wil leaned back with a groan. "Then I headed to the bar for a drink, to unwind. But that wasn't enough to stop the buzz in my head from too much thinking. So I ordered another. And another. And then I began to consider that venue much too nice to get really roaring drunk in. So I moved to one a few blocks away."

After a disgusted snort, Wil continued. "The next thing I knew it was days later and you were standing next to me." He ran a hand through his hair. "I still can't wrap my head around why I feel so...lost. It's like I always had this picture in the back of my mind that Deanna and I would end up together. Now that's not going to happen and I don't know what to do about it."

Chakotay put an arm around Wil's shoulders, relieved when the other man leaned into the touch. "There's not much you can do. Either you try to get her back, or you let her go. And you need to decide, to be able to live with the consequences, before you return to the Enterprise."

"I know that. What I *don't* know is how I feel, or what my next step should be." Wil moved a little closer and sighed.

Chakotay kept up his slow rocking of the bench as the men sat and night fell over the garden.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

Chakotay rinsed his hair under the spray. He was glad it was Saturday---he really didn't want Wil to be alone until he found his feet again. He ached for his friend, who was feeling so adrift and out of sorts. They'd sat for hours last night, silent, until he'd finally pulled Wil up and the two had gotten ready for bed. Wil was still sleeping, so Chakotay decided to get cleaned up and do some computer browsing. He wanted to check the local events information sites for some distractions---concerts or sporting events---in case Wil was restless.

He felt a cool breeze as the shower door opened, then turned to see a naked Wil coming toward him. A second later his back was pressed against the tile and a talented, demanding tongue was in his mouth. He stood, arms at his sides for a moment in shock. Then he felt fingers skimming down toward his ass and brought his own arms up to push his friend away.

Wil staggered back a step and paused, hot-eyed and panting. He let his eyes drift down Chakotay's golden-brown skin, noting the added muscle that had further defined his friend's enticing form. With a low sound he moved forward again, only to be stopped short by broad hands on his shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chakotay said, trying not to shout.

"I've decided what to do---move on. And I figured you'd like to help me celebrate." Wil gave a friendly leer, but his eyes told a different story. He moved in again, only to be pushed back by a furious Chakotay.

The dark eyes were blazing with a mix of hurt and anger. "Since when did 'celebrating' include jumping me in my own shower?" he growled.

"Oh come on, Chakotay. Don't be such a prude. Maybe it wasn't in a shower, but it's not like we haven't messed around before." Wil leaned against the wall, "As I recall we were pretty damn hot."

"That was a long time ago." Chakotay turned off the water and stepped from the cubicle, keeping a careful eye out for another attack. He wrapped a towel around his waist and draped another around his neck, rubbing his hair.

Wil followed, still naked. He made a small moue of disappointment at the concealing towel. He approached more slowly this time, leaning in to whisper seductively, "Why *shouldn't* we celebrate? We're both single, and available." He ran one finger along a damp shoulder, drawing random patterns. "We were *good* together, Chakotay. I can still remember every minute of that week in Alaska. Don't you want to find out if we've improved with age?"

"Why are you doing this?" Chakotay moved away from the touch and the voice, both too tempting.

"Why not?" Wil followed, this time bracing his arms on the sink on either side of the shorter man. He looked in the mirror, meeting the bewildered brown eyes. "I've wanted you since we were eighteen years old. I think this is long overdue."

Chakotay's jaw firmed and his eyes narrowed as they locked on Wil's. "Fucking me won't help you forget Deanna."

Wil jerked in shock. "I don't want to fuck you." He pushed away from the sink and moved restlessly, oblivious to his nudity. His face contorted as emotions rose to the surface. "Gods, I'm praying that I *won't* fuck you, Chakotay."

Chakotay had turned when Wil released him. His own eyes grew wide at the fear in Wil's as Wil stopped and faced him.

Wil clenched his hands. "I figured it out. I'm not jealous or sad or angry, Chakotay. I'm scared. Hell, I'm terrified. Because I don't think I will ever be happy. That I will ever again be touched with love. *That's* why I was trying to drink myself into oblivion. Why I was seriously considering getting away from Enterprise, from Starfleet. From *her*. I realized that everybody else I've slept with hasn't meant a damn thing to me. I've fucked men, women, aliens in between. But she's the only one I ever made love with."

He stepped up to his shocked friend, lifting and opening his hands. "Except you, Chakotay." His eyes pleaded, matching the anguish in his voice. "You are the only other person that ever felt...real. And right now, I need some reassurance, some certainty that I'm not going to just screw around for the rest of my life. I need to prove to myself I can still feel...love...with somebody else. With you."

Chakotay closed his eyes a moment, then lifted a hand to touch Wil's bearded face. "I *do* love you, Wil. But I won't lie. I'm not *in love* with you."

Wil smiled wistfully. "I know. I'm not in love with you either, and we've had this conversation before. I know I'm asking a lot, but please, Chakotay, make love with me. Touch me." He laid his hand over Chakotay's. "Show me that I can still have hope."

"There's always hope." Chakotay shifted his hand to grip Wil's. "But you have to promise me, whatever happens, I won't lose you as a friend." He leaned closer. "I couldn't bear that," he whispered.

Wil tightened his fingers. "Same here." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his partner's neck as he was gathered into a warm embrace.

Chakotay tenderly stroked the brown hair, feeling Wil's face pressing against his towel. "It'll be all right. Everything will be all right." After a few minutes he lifted the other man's chin and held it a moment, staring into Wil's eyes. They both smiled, a little bashfully, then Chakotay leaned up to brush their lips together.

It was the first time they'd touched this way in almost fifteen years. They were no longer hormone-crazed boys looking for a new thrill. It was a lovers' kiss, tender, gently exploring each other's mouths. Their hands drifted in slow careful circles, Wil's on Chakotay's shoulders and Chakotay's hands spanning Wil's waist.

Chakotay drew back and felt a sense of relief and a rush of tenderness at the peace in Wil's eyes. He pressed one last kiss to Wil's mouth, then lifted his hands to get rid of the towel around his neck. Then he unwrapped his other covering, leaving both men bare. He took Wil's hand. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Want, and need, Chakotay." Wil kissed Chakotay's palm. "Please."

With a nod, Chakotay stepped around his friend to lead them into the bedroom. He gently pushed Wil onto the bed and leaned over the tall body to rummage in a drawer. "It's been a while for me," Chakotay said as he pulled out a tube of lubricant.

"Me too," Wil whispered and lifted his hands to run down the hairless golden-brown chest. "You've gained a little weight in all the right places. Looks good."

Chakotay reciprocated, fanning his fingers open and closed in dark curls. "And you're still a bear," he teased.

Wil reached up to grip his bedmate's nape, pulling the smiling eyes close to his. "I just decided not to feel guilty about the beard burn."

Chakotay moved his head to the side, rubbing his cheek over the dark strands along Wil's jaw. "I'm looking forward to it." Then he turned back and pressed his mouth against the warm lips below him, seeking admittance.

Wil complied and soon they were leisurely kissing, letting passion build slowly from affection as their tongues ranged from one satin-walled cavern to the other. He lifted his hands and ran them down the warm, soft skin of Chakotay's back, letting them drift over the golden expanse.

Chakotay cradled Wil's face, rubbing his thumbs along the bearded jaw, then ran his palms slowly down the pale throat and over the broad shoulders. He felt strong thighs part for him, so he slid down and curled his fingers slightly, running the pads over the wide chest below him.

He lifted his head, staring into his lover's eyes a moment, then moved down to press a kiss on the spot he had punched days earlier. He continued running his lips along the bearded jaw, then moved up a little to nibble on one ear. He was pleased to hear a rumble of approval from Wil. He slid down the strong neck, kissing and licking until he reached the point where the shoulder began. Then he gripped with his teeth, sucking hard enough to earn a thrust of hips against his own and an aroused growl.

Wil gripped a little harder as teasing lips moved to his chest to sweep open-mouthed across his skin, blowing hot breath against his tingling flesh. He moaned as one nipple was tenderly laved, then suckled. His breath quickened and he thrust once more, as teeth combed a random pattern through the hair on his torso, eventually reaching the matching nub.

Chakotay rubbed his legs against his partner's, creating a sensual friction as his smooth skin met Wil's more textured flesh. He let his hands stroke the sleek sides to encase narrow hips, holding Wil in place as he nipped his way down the long torso. He paused a moment to swipe his cheek across the dark hair covering it, hearing Wil's low growl of response.

Wil's hands had moved up to Chakotay's damp hair, spiking the short strands as he gripped in reaction to moist heat circling the base of his cock. He watched a teasing tongue lick up the vein slowly, *finally* reaching the flared head. Then the faintest graze of teeth against his shaft made him shiver and push against the restraining hands. He met the half-closed dark eyes with his own as Chakotay opened his mouth and sank down on Wil's engorged cock.

The scent and taste were familiar to Chakotay from their brief fling as teens. He grinned a little at the memory of those thrilling, awkward encounters. He relaxed his throat, inhaled carefully and kept moving forward until his nose was buried in the brown pelt decorating his lover's groin. He hummed.

Wil gasped in surprise at the vibrations along his entire length. He closed his eyes, his entire being focused on the exquisite sensations surrounding his cock. He felt Chakotay back off slightly, then descend again. The hands eased their hold on Wil's hips, and he gratefully bucked up, thrusting in time with his lover's sucks. They both sped up until Wil threw his head back with a groan of completion.

Chakotay felt the burst of fluid against the back of his throat and lifted his head. He gripped Wil's spasming sex and pumped, milking the white fluid onto his waiting tongue.

Wil was still shaking, moaning at the sight of his semen spurting through the air into that sex-swollen mouth. He collapsed onto the pillow.

Chakotay was intensely aroused, but he moved back up to meet his companion's sated gaze. "No second thoughts, Wil?" he asked soberly. "This is a line we've never crossed."

Wil kissed his friend, tasting his own salt as he demonstrated what he wanted Chakotay to do. When he was done he looked into eyes hooded with desire. He lifted and parted his legs, silently offering.

Chakotay nodded and reached over to grab the lube. He arranged Wil's long limbs over his own thighs, then coated a finger. He lowered his hand to stroke up and down the cleft of the pale ass, in no hurry despite the rush of blood through his engorged cock.

Wil wriggled a little, tickled by the leisurely touch. He sighed as he felt the teasing digit ease inside. He relaxed into the gentle strokes as two slick fingers soon entered him, slowly stretching and coating the rings of muscle. Three gave him a jolt as his prostate was sought, then firmly stimulated. He groaned and sought smoldering dark eyes. "Do it now."

Chakotay nodded and pulled out, thoroughly covering his cock with the lube. He leaned forward to share another kiss with Wil, then settled on his heels and lifted the long legs, parting them further to rest on the edges of his shoulders. He squeezed both thighs encouragingly, then carefully thrust into the waiting portal.

Wil gave a low growl of satisfaction as he was filled. He felt Chakotay's hands descend once more to his hips, holding his body still as Chakotay began moving in a smooth, powerful glide. His own hands pressed flat to the bed as his chest began to heave, exhaling in low sounds as each forward beat sent sharp sparks of sensation up and down his spine. He looked at Chakotay's face, features tense in concentration but eyes soft with love. Wil felt himself drawn into that warmth and wealth of tender feelings. He could sense the cold weight of his fears melt away. This was loving, not fucking. Hope filled him, and with it, joy. He laughed.

Chakotay sensed a change in his partner and smiled. He released Wil's hips, letting his lover meet his rapid thrusts. He teased Wil's cock back to arousal with light tickling touches. When Wil groaned in frustration Chakotay gripped it firmly, moving in time with his own thrusts.

Wil's vision flashed white as he came again, cum spraying his sweaty body, then grayed out a little as he sank onto the bed. He was only vaguely aware of Chakotay's own shout of completion and deep thrusts as he too found release.

Chakotay's bronze skin was glistening as he tenderly lowered Wil's legs and slipped out of the limp body. He looked at his blissed-out partner and grinned, pressing a firm kiss to the barely responsive lips. He hopped out of bed and padded to the bathroom to wipe down with one of his earlier towels, then carried the other back to the bedroom. He lifted Wil's lower half to wipe the spilled lube and cum, then settled beside Wil's form to carefully clean the matted body hair. He finished, picked up one slack hand and kissed it.

Wil felt more himself by the time Chakotay finished his ministrations, but needed time to gather his thoughts. When the soft lips withdrew he turned the clasp to bestow his own salutation on the his partner's smooth skin. He tilted his head to meet the glowing dark eyes and smiled, then snuggled down into the warm embrace, just enjoying the closeness and quiet.

Chakotay relaxed, feeling the light press of their bodies. He mused at how different they were now. Their "experiment" as cadets had been rough and raw, reflecting the wild rush of teenage hormones. Now they were men, content enough with who they were to express tenderness as well as passion. He smiled as he recalled Wil's words. They had *definitely* improved with age.

Wil's voice broke the quiet. "I finally understand something Deanna tried to tell me years ago."

"What's that?" Chakotay kissed one temple.

Wil stared at their clasped hands. "Deanna's parents had arranged a marriage, and her fiancé came aboard to finalize the arrangements. When I asked her how she could marry a near-stranger she told me that it was possible to have a deep, true bond with more than one person, and that the addition of another love didn't diminish her feelings for the first one." 

He shifted to look into Chakotay's face. "I finally realize what she meant. I love her, I love you. Maybe someday I'll love someone else." He smiled. "That's the truth, and it feels...right."

Chakotay kissed the softly curving lips. "I love you too, Wil." His brows rose. "You seem content. Does this mean you've decided what you're going to do?"

"Well, my immediate future includes spending another day or two with my very good friend, and arranging the perfect opportunity to nail his absolutely gorgeous ass." Wil's familiar merry grin gladdened Chakotay's heart, even as he blushed in embarrassment and shivered in anticipation.

"And Deanna?" Chakotay prompted

Wil's grin softened to a gentle smile; his eyes still reflected his newfound peace. "I'm going to let her go. If I tried to get her back it would be out of fear, not love." He stroked a sleek golden-brown hip. "I don't know what's in the cards for any of us, but I know everything will be all right in the end."

Chakotay yelped when that teasing hand suddenly moved farther back to deliver a firm pinch. "What was that for?"

"For spoiling my brilliant back-up plan." Wil laughed and rolled on top of his startled companion. "I came up with it this morning on the way to your shower, before you convinced me that I can be happy without Deanna." His light eyes twinkled. "You see, now that I know Worf goes for soulful brunets, I figured all I had to do was just introduce him to you."

Wil sat up and spread his arms. "You would be such a distraction for my fiery Klingon friend that I could steal Deanna back before he even knew what was happening. Or he really *would* fall for you. Either way my problem was solved." He winked.

Chakotay rolled his eyes at the outrageous scenario. "Now I know what was really wrong with you: Temporary insanity." He regarded his grinning friend. "I'm glad you thought better of that lunatic plot. What did you think would happen? We'd fall madly in love at first sight and run off together to get married?"

Wil settled back down on his lover. "Why not? Stranger things have happened."

Chakotay snorted. "Not in my universe."

"Then you, my friend, need to get out more." Wil kissed the doubtful mouth, then bounded off the bed, pulling Chakotay with him. "Come on, let's hit the shower."

Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you going to jump me again?"

"Oh no," Wil leered, "I have something very specific in mind for you." He laughed at the worried expression on his lover's face and yanked him into the bathroom.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon as Wil placed a picnic basket on a bench in Chakotay's corner of the Academy grounds.

They'd spent a playful Saturday visiting San Francisco tourist traps, enjoying the city and their sense of loving camaraderie. They'd found a few quiet corners to steal kisses in, and had dinner at a bayside restaurant with a perfect view of the water.

Wil had continued to tease his lover, dropping hints as to where and when he'd take his pleasure in that luscious golden body. Chakotay had offered last night, but Wil had shaken his head and pushed the tube of lube into his friend's palm. And this morning they had only necked and stroked each other off in the shower, then had a leisurely roundabout stroll to the Academy grounds.

He turned to see Chakotay beginning to shake out the blankets he'd carried, ready to spread them on the ground. "Don't do that, we don't need them yet."

Confused brown eyes sought his. "Then why did we bring them?"

Wil grinned wickedly. "For dessert." He almost laughed at Chakotay's horrified visage.

"No way." Chakotay said, backing away and shaking his head decisively. "Not a chance."

Wil just laughed and began to stalk his skittish quarry. "Why not? I have fantasized about tossing you over that table and having my way with you since that first time you brought me here."

"*Why not*? Because somebody seeing me necking with the First Officer of the Federation flagship would just make me the coolest professor on campus." Chakotay looked at the table, at the tall figure looming, and held the blankets out like a shield. "But getting caught being royally fucked by him on Academy grounds could cost me my job. Maybe even my career."

Wil was grateful Chakotay had only moved around the green, not fled to the other side of the hedge. He lightly gripped Chakotay's arms. "I'd never put you at risk like that." He drew the reluctant man forward, taking the blankets from his anxious grip and putting them on a bench. "I've taken care of everything. Why do you think I wouldn't let you peek in the basket?"

"Well I *hoped* it was because you'd prepared something special for me." Chakotay shook his head. "Not that you were preparing to do something *to* me."

"Ah, but this will be both. Trust me." He pushed his friend into one of the low-set lounges. "Just sit a minute."

Chakotay debated making a run for it, but sighed and tried to relax. He mentally calculated their odds of being spotted, and hoped people had decided to enjoy the good weather by going somewhere else. Anywhere else.

He watched Wil reach into the wicker container and pull out a handful of small devices. "What are those?"

"My way of ensuring our privacy." Wil started placing them along the perimeter. "I stopped by the Security Office the other day, while you were in class. I mentioned that I might want to have a secure discussion on campus, and they lent me these little babies."

He set the last one and returned to the table to pick up a remote. He pushed a button, and a sparkling curved dome of a forcefield rose up above their heads, then disappeared.

"There. Soundproof and sensorproof, and we can't be seen from the outside." He walked back to the basket and started lifting out containers. "So do you come here or are we dining on the lower level?"

Chakotay shrugged. "I think I'd better stay put. If I get up I'm still likely to bolt."

Wil laughed. "Honest as always." He carried the food and utensils to the flat-topped disk that served as the loungers' table. He sat down and the men began to eat.

***************

Wil handed his friend a slice of apple. Their hands brushed and he felt the electricity jump between them. He reached out to catch Chakotay's wrist. "If you're really not comfortable, we can go back and play in your garden." He grinned but his offer was sincere.

"No, I'm OK now." Chakotay brought their joined hands to his lips, brushed a quick kiss over Wil's wrist and took a bite of apple. He blushed. "I used to think about this place, and you, as well."

Wil leaned forward and moved his hand to trace the warm spots on the bronze cheeks. "You blushed that first day in Admiral Wallace's office." He laughed and nodded toward the other set of furniture. "I almost kissed you right there when you asked me if I wanted you."

"As a *tutor*." Chakotay sighed. "I felt so damn *young*." He finished his apple, wiped his hands and stood. "Shall we?"

Wil sprang up and clasped his partner's waist. He kissed the small bump on Chakotay's nose. "Your table awaits." He led them forward, then spread one of the soft blankets over the wooden surface. "No splinters."

"You really did think of everything." Chakotay chuckled, then quieted as he looked into the crystal blue eyes. "I think I've always been a *little* in love with you, Wil."

"Same here, Chakotay." Then Wil kissed the man who would forever hold a special place in his heart. Chakotay's lips parted immediately to accept him as the two embraced, seeking warm skin beneath their layers of clothing.

Wil drew back and began to undress his partner, who stood quietly under his hands, rapid breaths the only sign of excitement. He began kissing the golden-brown skin as it was revealed, causing Chakotay to moan and sway on his feet.

Chakotay closed his eyes and felt the sun on his face and bare chest, leaning back against the cloth-covered table as Wil knelt to pull off his shoes. He felt warm fingers in the waistband of his trousers, the zipper parting, then the sun and air on his half-erect cock. He shifted his hips forward, making it easier for his lover to finish removing his clothes.

Wil stepped back a moment, tossing Chakotay's garments onto the far lounge. He looked at the sleek muscled form gleaming like a statue brought to life. He quickly pulled off his own clothes and approached his lover. "On the table," he growled, his voice deep and thick with desire.

Chakotay lifted his derriere onto the sturdy surface, lying down with his palms up and his calves and feet dangling toward the grass. He parted his legs, welcoming. He was trembling in anticipation as a cool shadow fell across his skin. Wil appeared above him, leaning down to claim his lips again. He moaned and ran his hands along the braced forearms sprinkled with dark hair. He felt the brush of Wil's beard along his cheek and neck, a slight rasp that made his skin tingle. He lifted his chin, baring his throat for his lover's mouth.

Wil used his teeth along the strong column, marking a trail down and across the curved muscles of the broad shoulders. He moved to the small dark nipples, taking the pebbled flesh of one into his mouth while his fingers teased the other. He felt Chakotay's erection pressing into his stomach as Chakotay groaned and shifted his hips. Wil obliged his partner, rubbing his torso against the turgid length.

Chakotay started laughing breathlessly as the bearded chin next tickled his stomach. He felt the powerful hands cradle his hips and lift his pelvis. He propped himself up on his elbows, moaning and quivering at the rough stroke of beard against his thighs and ballsac. Then he groaned as Wil's mouth engulfed his cock.

Wil sucked at Chakotay's throbbing sex, feeling the pulsebeat against his lips. He kept his head in one place, lowering and lifting Chakotay's hips as Chakotay gasped and groaned. He felt the powerful muscles beneath his hands bunching in tension as his captive tried to move, to thrust, anything to send himself over the edge. Wil grinned around the flesh filling his mouth and throat and bit down, very gently.

The unexpected small pain pushed Chakotay over the edge of pleasure. He called Wil's name as the vise-like grip of those hands was matched by a strong suction on his cock, pulling forth the liquid proof of his orgasm to disappear down his lover's throat. He struggled to catch his breath as his body was returned to the blanket and Wil stood, stretched, then leisurely reached over to pull the lube from the picnic basket on the bench.

Wil took another long moment to look at the smooth skin shining with a touch of perspiration and his own saliva. He licked his lips and kissed Chakotay, feeling his lover's hand sink into his hair as he was pulled closer. Chakotay's other hand wandered through the hair on his chest, tweaking his nipples and moving down to stroke his erection, a thumbnail teasing the slit.

Wil pulled free and opened the lube, then slid Chakotay forward until his feet rested on the ground. He pulled his partner up, turned him and settled his lover's upper half back on the blanket. "You have such a fantastic ass, Chakotay, I want to see myself sliding into you."

Chakotay trembled again as he felt the brush of Wil's thighs against his own, parting them further. He lifted up and rested on his elbows, surprised to suddenly feel Wil's beard against his crack. "Spirits!" he gasped as he felt the short stiff hairs scraping his skin.

Wil stood and soothed gel along the delicate tissues, feeling Chakotay relax under his touch. He breached his lover's portal, sliding in to explore the inner walls of his destination. He added more lube and fingers, thoroughly slicking Chakotay's opening and enjoying the moans and gasps from his partner. 

He looked over the bronze skin laid out for his enjoyment, reflecting the sun. This was better than any teenage fantasy he'd ever had, and he treasured the moment. "Thank you," he whispered and placed a kiss on a satiny shoulder. He withdrew his fingers and lined up for entry.

Chakotay groaned when he sensed the flared head of Wil's cock sliding to sheathe itself in his body. He gulped when his gland was hit, then felt hands pulling on his hips, impaling him to the hilt on Wil's thick cock. They waited for a moment, breathing together and feeling the connection. Then Wil began to move.

Wil used his thumbs to caress Chakotay's buttocks as he continued to move both bodies to his rhythm. He felt the rounded muscles begin to flex as Chakotay pushed back on his own to meet Wil's thrusts. His cock was gripped at the base as the head scraped along the hot silky channel. He leaned forward and fumbled for his partner's cock, teasing the balls then fisting the leaking member.

Chakotay felt the roughness of the wood beneath the blanket against his forearms as he moved, caught up in their primal dance. The relentless press of Wil's cock against his gland was driving him back, the slick grip around his cock forward into the grasping hand. He gave a rough-voiced growl when his climax finally hit, semen shooting out of him to coat the strong palm.

Wil felt Chakotay stiffen as he also moved, lifting his heels to drive his cum even deeper into his lover's passage. After a handful of fierce lunges he relaxed, laying his torso along Chakotay's back, feeling the warmth of the body below and the sun above.

"Thank goodness," Chakotay panted, "you never *did* toss me on this table when we were cadets. We'd have never gotten past Sun Tzu."

"We'd never have gotten away with it. As loud as we just were, we'd have been caught on our very first try." Wil gently separated their bodies and reached into the basket once more, this time to bring out some pre-moistened cloths. He cleaned his hands and cock, then his lover's sleek ass, bestowing a tender pat. 

Then Wil rolled his dreamy-eyed friend over to remove the cum that had spattered Chakotay's stomach and groin. He pulled Chakotay up onto his feet and led him over to the empty lounge. Wil quickly spread the other two blankets over it and sat, putting his feet on the grass so he straddled the lower half of the structure. He guided Chakotay to sit between his legs and carried them both downward, so Chakotay's back pressed against his chest as they lay together.

Chakotay clasped Wil's hands and laid them against his own stomach, resting golden fingers over pale ones. His head naturally moved to the curve of his lover's shoulder. "It's time for you to go," he said.

"Yes," Wil said, then brushed a kiss along the smooth brow. "My transport's due in a few hours. I think I'm ready, thanks to you."

Chakotay shrugged and gave a small smile. "I was just helping a friend find his way."

"You did more than that, Chakotay." Wil nuzzled his lover. "You gave me back hope for the future."

"With love, there's always hope, Wil. No matter what the days ahead bring you, remember there's always someone who loves you." Chakotay brushed a cheek against Wil's skin. "Even if he's only a little *in love* with you."

Wil chuckled. "May it always be so, just like I love you." He stroked the soft skin under his hands. "I'll remember. I promise."

They rested for a while, basking in the sun, marking the end of their second stint as lovers. This span of time together was shorter, but so much sweeter, that neither man would change a thing. Eventually they got up and dressed, and cleared the evidence of their indiscretions. When the blankets were carefully folded to conceal the one with the wet spot, Wil flipped the remote again and dissipated the force field. He gathered the small devices and slipped them back into the basket.

Wil walked back to Chakotay and caught his hands. "Let's say good-bye here, okay? I'll go back to the cottage, grab my stuff and beam to the shuttle while you return those items to Security." His eyes were peaceful but a little sad. "I'm going to miss you, Chakotay."

"Hey, it's not like you'll never see me again," Chakotay said, smiling to reassure his friend. He lightly poked the solid chest with a finger. "Don't be a stranger. *Comm* me the next time you're in town." His expression softened. "You'll always be welcome, my friend. Keep in touch, let me know how you're doing." Then he lightly kissed Wil and stepped back.

Wil grabbed a hand and pressed a last kiss on the palm, holding it for a moment to his face. "All right." Then he grinned, "But you have to promise you won't be sneaking anyone else to our little outdoor Academy makeout spot."

Chakotay chuckled and shook his head. "Are you kidding? I'm going to be lucky I can keep a straight face in the Security office. I just hope they don't ask me what we discussed."

"Friendship." Wil said, kissed Chakotay's hand once more and released it. He stood a long moment, just looking, then turned and disappeared around the hedge, ready to go back to his ship and his life, once more full of hope and able to face the challenges to come.

Chakotay turned to pick up the blankets and basket, gazing at the wooden table, remembering the boys who became friends there, so many years ago. He smiled, and left the green.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

=Federation Starship Enterprise, 2371=

Deanna Troi rushed to her lover's quarters, frantic with concern. She could feel the grief pouring from his soul. It had driven her from a lunch with Beverly and now sent her hurtling through the barely opened cabin door.

She carefully approached the viewport, seeing the tension in the tall silhouette. She reached out to gently brush her hand along a rigid shoulder, and sent her mind to touch his. "Imzadi?" she said softly.

Wil whirled and pulled the slim figure into his arms, burying his face in her neck and shuddering. His voice was a harsh sob. "He's gone."

"Who, Wil? What's happened?" Deanna asked, stroking the bowed back and sending comfort through their link. They'd come together again after years as friends, rediscovering the bond that had lain between them since the day they met. "Just talk to me," she whispered.

Blue eyes glittered with tears in the low light of the room as Wil straightened. He kept Deanna in a loose embrace, needing the support. "Chakotay. He's disappeared."

"Oh no," Deanna breathed, remembering the laughing dark-eyed man who'd always been so caring and friendly to her. She pictured him the first time they'd met in person, when she and Wil had visited the Academy professor's cottage. There had been a true aura of peace about Wil's longtime friend. And a quiet joy when Wil had mentioned he and Deanna were back together. 

She'd sensed a strong, vital connection between the two men that had caused a moment of real fear that this was a dangerous rival for Wil's heart. Then Chakotay had smiled at her and radiated such a sense of welcome that she'd embraced him on the spot. She recognized in that instant that while Chakotay and Wil loved each other, it was the deep and abiding bond of lifelong friends.

Chakotay had sent them a hasty message last year, letting them know he was going to Deep Space Nine to seek news of his missing father. The next thing they heard was that he had resigned to join the Maquis. Occasionally Wil would get brief bits of news about his friend, just enough to know that Chakotay was all right.

But no longer. She felt tears well up in her own eyes. "How did you find out? Was he captured by the Cardassians?"

"No," Wil shook his head. "At least I don't think so. The report just came through the official channels. Apparently that new Intrepid class ship, Voyager, was sent to hunt him in the Badlands after a Starfleet officer under cover in Chakotay's cell had been out of contact for almost a week. There was no sign of a trail or wreckage from his vessel, and now Voyager has disappeared as well." 

He swallowed. "Nobody knows what happened. Just that they're gone. He's gone."

"It's all right, Wil. Everything will be all right," Deanna soothed. She cradled the bearded face in her palms. "Remember what you told me Chakotay said to you? That with love, there's always hope." She smiled softly. "So we'll just keep loving, and hope he'll find his way back home."

"Yes," Wil said, and the two embraced once more, comforting each other as they remembered a very special man. One they hoped, someday, to see again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
